Deux oiseaux qui ont appris à voler
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE. Reprise de la scène du "parachute" Jack & Elizabeth s'envolent... Que ressentent ils à cet instant ?


**Disclaimer: ****Jack & Lizzie sont à Disney ce qui explique la fin de la scène...**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle fiction pas très longue sur une scène qui est MA scène favorite d'AWE. Celle où Jack & Liz s'envolent. J'ai voulu retranscrire ce qui pourrait être leurs pensées à cet instant… J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Deux oiseaux qui ont appris à voler**

« Will ! Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas »

Le cri d'Elizabeth Turner résonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Jack Sparrow tandis qu'il la tirait sans douceur en arrière.

« Will ! » hurla à nouveau la jeune femme en tendant les bras vers son époux, désormais inconscient.

Jack l'attira contre lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer, pas le temps de la consoler. Pas si il voulait qu'ils vivent.

Maintenant Elizabeth contre lui d'un bras ferme, Jack évalua la situation. Un simple coup de fusil… Le vent gonfla la toile … Puis l'envol.

Contre lui, Elizabeth céda. Le cœur de Jack accéléra alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre son torse et l'enserrait. Sous eux, l'océan engloutit Le Hollandais Volant.

()()

Elizabeth baissa les yeux alors qu'ils s'envolaient. Un sanglot lui échappa en voyant disparaître Will…. Là, elle comprit que le forgeron qu'elle avait tellement aimé était mort. Le vent fouetta son visage et elle l'enfouit contre le torse de Jack. Pour cacher ses larmes. Pour se protéger.

Contre son oreille, le cœur de Jack. Ses battements réguliers. Elizabeth affermit son étreinte. Elle avait honte. Malgré la mort, malgré la perte, elle se sentait bien. A sa place. Libre. Elle volait.

Elle volait dans les bras de Jack.

()()

Les yeux baissés, Jack regarda les flots engloutir le Hollandais Volant. Et William Turner…

Il sentit l'humidité des larmes d'Elizabeth contre son torse. Elle était si triste… Si anéantie. Avait elle pleuré ainsi après l'avoir tué ? Sans doute pas… Jack regarda le Hollandais Volant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu. Il connaissait déjà la suite. Will reviendrait. Elizabeth partirait. En sauvant Will Turner il n'avait pas seulement renoncé à l'immortalité. Il avait renoncé à Elizabeth aussi.

Le regard chargé de tristesse, Jack fixa l'horizon. Contre sa bouche, il sentait les cheveux d'Elizabeth caresser son visage. Elle était si proche. Plus que jamais et pourtant inaccessible pour toujours.

Une seule inclinaison… Un léger mouvement de tête et il pourrait embrasser son front,goûter sa peau… Son cœur accéléra.

()()

Le vent les emportait loin de la tempête, loin de la folie des canons, des morts et des pirates. Elizabeth se serra inconsciemment contre Jack. Elle avait envie que ce vol ne finisse jamais. Envie de partir loin d'ici. Elle leva le visage vers Jack. Il fixait l'horizon.

Un instant, elle envisagea de lui crier de l'emporter avec lui…. De ne plus jamais redescendre, de rester suspendus dans ce ciel où il n'y avait qu'eux. Là où ils étaient, elle n'entendait plus les râles d'agonie et les coups de feu,elle ne sentait plus l'odeur du sang et de la poudre à canons. Elle n'entendait que les battements réguliers du cœur de Jack. Elle ne sentait que le mélange de rhum et d'embruns qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

()()

Entre les doigts de Jack, la toile mollit. Le pirate baissa les yeux et vit l'océan approcher. Lentement mais encore trop vite. Il aurait voulu voler encore… Avec Elizabeth.

« Préparez vous » murmura-t-il.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se baissa et il lutta contre une impulsion aussi violente que malvenue. Il avait tellement envie d'embrasser sa peau. Les cheveux de la jeune femme caressèrent ses lèvres et il ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il aurait jamais d'elle maintenant…

()()

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra en sentant les premières vagues lécher le bout de ses bottes. L'instant de grâce était fini… Le monde reprenait ses droits.

()()

Jack relâcha les liens qu'il tenait. C'était fini. Ils étaient sauvés. Ils étaient perdus l'un pour l'autre. Les mains d'Elizabeth relâchèrent leur étreinte. Son cœur ralentit …

Il regarda Elizabeth qui se tournait vers le Black Pearl. Le monde les avait rejoint. Pour la première fois, Jack ne ressentit pas l'élan de bonheur familier à la vue de son navire. Son cœur était resté dans le ciel…

()()

Elle n'avait plus d'ailes…

Elle n'avait plus de mari.

Elle avait tout perdu.

Elizabeth jeta un léger regard en direction de Jack. Le pirate ne la regardait pas. Il regardait le Pearl. Ainsi qu'il avait toujours été.

Leur instant était passé. Pendant quelques minutes, ils avaient été seuls. Ils avaient été des oiseaux, des âmes sœurs, des complices. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un dans le ciel. A présent elle était de nouveau seule. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne volerait plus jamais. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth referma sa main sur celle de Gibbs.

()()

Jack se hissa à bord du Pearl. Sa décision était prise. Il allait se battre. Cette fois il allait se battre au lieu de fuir. Il avait déjà trop perdu en agissant comme un lâche. Il posa son regard sur l'armada.

« Nous allons nous battre » déclara-t-il

Les autres protestèrent. Pas Elizabeth.

« Pas de mais » les coupa Jack.

Aucun n'osa répliquer et Jack songea au Hollandais Volant. A Jones. Un sourire triste lui échappa.

Jones avait tort. Il savait voler. Elizabeth le lui avait appris.


End file.
